


After the Bite

by LemondoughnutPXC



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anyway so this is the first FNaF fic I’ve ever written pls don’t judge too hard, Child Abuse, I mean he’s not a major character but he’s mentioned, Kinda?, Oh yeah also little warning William does hit Michael one time, Should I tag with abuse for that?, guess so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemondoughnutPXC/pseuds/LemondoughnutPXC
Summary: Set right after the bite of ‘83.Michael and Henry have a little heart-to-heart.William is still a piece of shit father.





	After the Bite

_Crunch._

The sound of the springlocked jaw closing on the child’s head echoed throughout the diner. For a second, everything was quiet as the shock settled in. Then there was the first scream, which was quickly followed by many more. Michael Afton remained silent, staring at the body of his little brother hanging limpy from the mouth of the golden bear. Deep, red blood was pouring onto the fur, changing the bright colour into something dark and sinister.

_‘No. No. This isn’t how this was meant to go. It was just a joke. I didn’t mean to...he’s not…’_

Thoughts rushed through Michael’s head as he tried to deny what had just happened. The diner was too loud, filled with too many people. He needed time to think. Alone. So he ran. As quickly as he could, as far away from the diner he could get before crumbling to the ground in an alleyway and beginning to sob.

 

Michael remained in the alleyway hours later, curled up against one of the walls. The Foxy mask lay abandoned beside him. His tears had dried up by now, but he hadn’t moved. He was too scared to go home. Too ashamed. He tensed as he heard the sound of footsteps drew near. Was it his father? What would he say? What would he do?

“Michael? Are you here?” A voice called. Michael relaxed ever so slightly. That wasn’t his father’s voice. But he still didn’t move. He didn’t want to face this person, either. The footsteps came closer, stopping as whoever it was spotted Michael. “Mike! Are you okay?” The man kneeled down by the unresponsive boy. “Right...stupid question. Hey, come on. We should get you home.” Michael eventually looked up to see his father’s business partner, Henry. He had always liked Henry. Since Elizabeth’s death and his mother leaving, his father had become distant. Well, more so than before. So Henry made an effort to get along with Michael and his little brother, and encouraged William to get more involved of the lives of his kids again. He was kind, understanding, and never seemed to get angry. Now was no exception. He was face was simply full of concern - not a trace of anger or hatred.

“I...I’m not sure I’ll be welcomed home. Understandably…” Michael mumbled. Henry frowned.

“That’s not true. It’s not like you intended for...that to happen. Listen, it’s been hours since you disappeared. Will’s worried about you.” Michael doubted that. “Just come home. Everything will be alright.” He doubted that, too.

“...Is he going to be okay?” He finally worked up the courage to ask about his brother. Henry hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to answer. Eventually, he decided there was no point in lying or sugar-coating the truth.

“Well...he’s been taken to hospital. It’s too soon to say what’ll happen yet.”

“Right…”

“Don’t blame yourself for this, Mike.”

“But it was my-”

“I said _don’t_.” Henry cut him off before he could finish, his voice harsher than Michael had ever heard it before. “I’m not going to watch this eat away at you. I don’t want you to become the way Will did after what happened to Elizabeth.” Michael sighed and looked away with a shrug.

“...Does Dad even want me to come home?” He asked in a quiet voice.

“Of course he does. Mike, you may be all he has left. That’s true for you as well. All you two have right now is each other. That may change...but it may not. You need to be there for him, as he does for you.”

“Dad has you. He doesn’t need me.” Michael replied shortly.

“Friends are different from family. You need to be there for him when I can’t be, and in a different way than I am.” Michael remained silent. “You’re not going to go through this alone, Mike. You can’t. That why you need to go home to your dad.”

“...Okay.” Both of them stood up, preparing to head back to the Afton house.

“Another thing, Mike. Don’t forget that I’m here for you as well. Not just Will. I care about you too. You can talk to me or ask for comfort from me whenever you need to.” A small, grateful smile appeared on Michael’s lips.

“Thank you, Henry.”

 

Henry knocked on William’s door. Michael stood slightly behind him, staring at the ground.

“Will? It’s me. I found Mike.” The door was opened by the tall figure of William Afton. He looked tired, and there was something like sadness in his eyes. But that wasn’t all. The most prominent emotion Michael could see was...anger. So much anger. So much hatred. All towards him. Coming back was a bad idea, Michael could tell.

“Oh...thank you, Henry.”

“Of course. Would it be okay if I talked to you inside for a second?”

“Sure.” Henry went in, closing the door over slightly as he entered. Michael remained outside. He knew he wasn’t meant to be a part of this conversation. Though from the snippets he could hear through the gap in the door, it seemed like he was the subject.

“...don’t blame him for…”

“...his fault…”

“...be stupid, Will. You know those suits can…”

“If he hadn’t…”

It was obvious to Michael that his father blamed him for what had happened. He wasn’t surprised. Despite what Henry tried to tell the both of them, Michael knew it was his fault. After what seemed like an eternity, Henry finally came out the door.

“You can go in now.” Henry gave the boy a sad, sympathetic smile. “If anything happens, or if you just want to talk...you know where I live.” He sounded tense.

“Yeah. Thanks.” Michael answered. Henry gave him a pat on the shoulder before giving a heavy sigh and beginning to walk back to his home.

Michael entered his house, closing the door behind him. Looking around, he didn’t see William. A part of him was relieved. The longer he could avoid talking to his father, the better. Head down, Michael started to make the way to his room. But of course, not looking up resulted in him bumping into the exact person he was desperate to avoid. He turned his head upwards to be met with the icy, silver eyes of his father glaring down at him.

“Dad, I…” He trailed off, not knowing what to say. “I’m sorry…” It came out as a whisper. Michael was afraid his voice would simply come out as a whimper if he tried to talk any louder.

“Sorry? Is that all?” William hissed. He raised his hand. Michael squeezed his eyes shut, trying to prepare himself for what he knew was coming.

_Smack._

Tears stung in Michael’s eyes as he opened them again. The hand striking his cheek had hurt more than he’d expected it to, but he didn’t complain. He deserved that, he knew. He remained silent.

“Did that hurt? Well, I’m sure it’s nothing compared to what your brother felt when you decided to shove his head into an active animatronic’s mouth. You deserve much worse than a simple slap.” Michael didn’t object. He agreed with his father. “Go to your room. I never want to see you again, if I can help it. Henry should have damn well left you wherever he found you…”

“Yes, Father.” mumbled Michael, before quickly rushing past William and to his room. Only after he had closed the door did he finally let tears start to leak out his eyes.

_‘I’m so sorry…’_

**Author's Note:**

> *avoids using a name for CC like the plague*
> 
> Henry is innocent and has never done anything wrong in his life.
> 
> Mike is my son and I love him. He deserved better than William as an excuse of a father.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed my first FNaF fic (and my first fic on Ao3 as well haha), everyone! I’ve had this floating around in my head for a while and eventually decided to just go for it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
